


Starshipping Oneshots

by XYukiJudaiX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starshipping, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYukiJudaiX/pseuds/XYukiJudaiX
Summary: I happen to like Starshipping (Yusei Fudo x Jaden/Judai Yuki), and this was born.Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's do not belong to me.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 10





	1. I Miss You

(Yusei's Perspective)

Ever since with that incident, Yusei felt empty for some reason. He shrugged off the strange feeling but it kept coming back to him. He was happy that history of time is safe, thanks to Yugi and Jaden for sticking with him to the end of the duel.

Jaden...

Yusei felt his heart race when he thought of the brunette. It's true that he didn't get the opportunity to get to know Jaden more since they needed to get in Yugi's time and stop Paradox. All Yusei knows is that Jaden was a student in Duel Academy and he can see and talk to duel spirits.

The onyx haired boy smiled to himself, remembering what happened between them when he took Jaden back to his time.

~Flashback~

The Crimson Dragon appeared in a beachside near Duel Academy and Yusei's duel runner screeched into a halt. "Well, this is my stop." Jaden piped up. "Yeah." Yusei just nodded, letting the wind gently tickle his hair that blew in his direction.

Jaden felt his face turn red by the onyx-haired boy's appearance. Getting butterflies fluttering in his stomach was definitely something new to the brunette. "Hold on a sec!! I can't fall for Yusei!!! Wait, can I? But he's from the future too!" Now, Jaden's face became even more redder that puts Slifer The Sky Dragon to shame; all because he's developing these strange feelings towards Yusei.

When Yusei turned his head around, he noticed that Jaden wasn't looking at him. Instead he saw Jaden's face was red, looking down at his hands and Yusei grew fascinated.

"Jaden's face looks really red. He looks cute when... Wait, why did I think Jaden's cute?! I can't think of Jaden like that!!" Yusei's face now became red and he cleared his throat, "I-it was an honor to meet and duel with you, Jaden." Jaden snapped out of his thoughts and he nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. Same goes to y-you Yusei." Jaden gets off of Yusei's runner with his dufflebag in hand. Jaden glances at Yusei, who's putting on his helmet and thought, "Well, it's now or never."

Jaden speaks up, "Hey, Yusei?" Yusei looks up, "What is-" Yusei was interrupted when he felt something soft pressing against his lips. His eyes widen in shock when Jaden is kissing him.

Right into his own lips.

The kiss was short when Jaden pulls away and looks down at the ground. "I-I just wanted to say that I l-love you! I know that we barely know each other, but I'm glad we got the chance to work together with Yugi.." He added, "Take care of yourself Yusei.. I'll miss you." The brunette's face is a rosy pink from what he did mere seconds ago.

"Even if we barely know each other, I like.. No. I love Yusei Fudo."

Jaden's heart was racing that he didn't notice Yusei grabbing his hand tenderly and kissing his hand. It was Jaden's turn that his eyes widen is shock by the sudden gesture. Yusei smiled softly as he spoke, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Jaden. I love you too my little Kuriboh." He adds, "I'll miss you too. We will meet again someday. I won't forget about you Jaden Yuki." Jaden felt like he was dreaming, but this is real. Yusei felt the same way towards him. The Kuriboh-haired boy gave Yusei a sincere smile and said, "Yeah, we'll definitely meet again!" Yusei's heart warmed up by the sight of his new lover. He nods as he revs his duel runner and the Crimson Dragon appeared once again, covering Yusei's runner in its aura and sent him back to Neo Domino City.

~Flashback Ends~

Jaden's smile was something that Yusei can't forget. He truly did love the former Slifer student with his heart. Yusei wasn't sure whether the Crimson Dragon would let him travel back in time or not. It was best if he would stay put for the time being. Besides, it can change history for all Yusei could know. He wiped off his sweat with a rag draped over his shoulders when he finished doing maintenance with his duel runner as usual.

"Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei looks over at the direction of the enterance to see Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas by his side. Yusei greeted his two adoptive brothers, "What's up you guys?" Crow waves his hand dismissively. "Eh, it's the same old day, Yus." Crow then hid a grin and added, "You would've seen what Jack did this afternoon. He came with me to that new fast food restaurant, right?" Jack was walking towards the kitchen when he felt his body froze as Crow continued, "He was doing pretty well from the start but then some guy wanted to tick Jack off." Crow was holding back his laughter, which made Yusei raise an eyebrow and asked, "Let me guess, he got fired again?" The orange-haired boy replied back excitedly, "Not only that, but he started a massive food fight and everybody joined in!" 

Crow was laughing his head off while Jack's face became irritated. "You dolt! He making a mockery out of me! He deserved that!" Yusei shook his head at the two's bickering and smiled. If Jaden was here, he would have laughed alongside with Crow and maybe tease Jack a little.

Yusei would introduce Jaden to his adoptive brothers and his friends, Akiza and the twins, Leo and Luna. Yusei could picture them starting their friendship to Jaden and he would accepted happily.

Yusei really did miss his little Kuriboh boyfriend.


	2. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made this cuz I kinda got bored. X3 I only own the plot that just happened. I hope you'll enjoy it. ^~^

Soulmate...

A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts, but is right there with you, side by side.

It's what the demon realm, even the human realm knows about. Almost every one of them has a soulmate to share a strong bond with each other. Although, there is only two kingdoms that shouldn't find a soulmate because it is forbidden and considered each other as enemies since ancient times. Until two boys, "The Slifer Red Demon," and "The Stardust Demon," has met face to face while in the human realm. They visited each other every single day in secret without their families or friends knowing. Their fates were sealed as they were meant to be together. But with the forbidden rule in their way, how can they possibly be with each other if their kingdoms despised each other for so many years?

This is how they got their kingdoms to settle their differences and became soulmates...

-Present Day-

A groan was heard from a brunette haired boy, who was covering himself with a blanket, when the curtains were opened to reveal sunlight. A feminine voice spoke up, "It is time for you to get out of bed, Jaden. You have duties to perform." The brunette haired boy, Jaden, gave a pout towards his partner and friend, Yubel, as he gave out a complaint while going to his closet. "Geez, Yubel. Do you always have to wake me up so early?" Yubel shook her head by Jaden's childish response and heads to the door. "I'll be waiting for you when you're finished getting dressed." As he was left alone with his thoughts, he has a few things on his mind.

His status as a prince will changed now that he is getting close to his eighteenth birthday. His father will crown him as the new Supreme King to the kingdom and his people. Jaden wasn't sure how he is gonna lead like his father, King Daisuke Yuki, but with Yubel and his friends supporting him, then he would not worry about a thing. He also thought about The Stardust Demon, who is named Yusei Fudo, and happens to be Jaden's secret lover and soulmate. He felt his heart beating by thought of him. He was supposed to meet him in their secret meeting place because Yusei has a surprise planned out. Looking at the mirror, a smile is on Jaden's face and his tail wagged as he felt his excitement grow about what the surprise is gonna be.

He stretched out his arms and his dark black and scarlet wings before putting on his jacket as a cloak and heads out his room, which Yubel is waiting for him as she stated before. The pair started to walk along the long corridors and greeted the servants and maids.

-With Yusei-

It was just another normal day for Yusei Fudo. He was doing some errands with the Red Archfiend Demon Jack Atlas and the Blackwing Demon Crow Hogan. They just bought some medicine for their caretaker, Martha. She was like a mother to the boys when they were little kids and they heard that she fell ill from pushing herself so much from taking care of the other children in her orphanage. While Jack and Crow are in a conversation, Yusei was in thought and suddenly thinking of his secret lover and soulmate made him smile. The raven haired boy did manage to plan a secret surprise and bought a gift ahead of time now that Jaden's 18th birthday is around the corner. All he needed to do was to sneak out without anyone knowing. Although, as a soon-to-be king, he must follow the rules of being king, and being personally trained by his father, King Hakase Fudo.

"You think you're free tonight, Yus?" Yusei was snapped out of his thoughts and was met with Crow's gaze. Jack lets out an annoyed sigh and asked with his thick accent, "You're in deep thought again, Yusei?" Yusei scratched his head, "Sorry about that you guys. I just have so much happening in the past couple months." Crow placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder and said, "I guess we can't blame you. You're gonna be king for crying out loud." Jack spoke next, "You should consider taking a break every once in a while, Yusei. You're going to need the energy to lead us instead of slacking off, your highness." The three boys gave off a lighthearted laugh as they arrived at the orphanage to visit Martha.

~Time Skip Cuz Why The Fuck Not X3~

It was now nighttime as the moon is shining with the bright stars. Yusei flew around as he made sure no one is following him. It took him a while to arrive at the place that he and Jaden considered a secret. His royal blue eyes were scanning around the forest area with the wind gently blowing his hair. He hears a voice singing in the distance, but Yusei knew that voice very well as he follows it.

Believing..  
Will make it so  
Though our lives are limited by years on Earth  
Our dreams won't be bound inside

Jaden was leaning against the tree while he waited for Yusei. He thinks to himself, 'I wonder what the surprise is. I can't wait for Yusei to show me what it is!' His tail wagged in excitement once again. The brunette then started to sing a little song that he remembers when his deceased mother, Queen Aika Yuki, used to sing to him before bedtime.

There's a light that shines  
And its power is mine  
Though our body's weak and breakable  
The spirit is indomitable 

The sight of the brunette made Yusei smile and he wondered how he deserved a wonderful creature in front of him. When Jaden met with Yusei's gaze, he instantly jumped into the raven haired boy's arms. Yusei caught Jaden as his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist. "Did I keep you waiting long, Jaden?" Jaden looks up at Yusei and said, "Nah. I just got here myself." He nuzzled Yusei's cheek and mumbles, "I just missed you so much, Yusei." Yusei kissed Jaden's forehead, then pecked his lips. "I missed you too, my little Kuriboh." They both have warm smiles on their faces. "Are you ready for your surprise present?" Yusei saw Jaden's chocolate brown eyes sparkle with excitement. "I sure am! I couldn't stop thinking about it all day!" Yusei chuckles by his lover's cuteness and said, "Alright then. I need you to close your eyes." Jaden does so and feels the older boy's hand grab his to guide him.

The couple asked each other how their days went and what they were up to within the past couple months. It turns out that they're both gonna be kings for their respective kingdoms. They would probably set up a meeting with the other neighboring kingdoms about lifting the forbidden rule. It won't be easy because of how long it existed up to this day. Their relationship is kept secret from everyone they knew, including their parents. If they did tell their parents about their secret relationship, then chaos will rise and it won't be pleasant.

"We're here now. You can open your eyes now, Jaden." Jaden slowly opens his eyes and recognizes where they are. There is a flower area where it has all different types of flowers with a small river stream. There is a cherry tree on a little hill as its pedals flew in the wind. It's the very place where Jaden and Yusei would hang out and it was where they both confessed their feelings to each other. Jaden smiled softly at the memory. "This is where you first told me you loved me." Yusei nodded and adds, "And this is where we shared our first kiss together." He leads the brunette to the cherry tree where in front of them is a picnic all set up. Yusei said, "I set us up a little picnic, to celebrate your birthday early. I also brought some samples of my kingdom's finest snacks they can offer." Jaden was speechless of what Yusei did for him, but he gave the blue eyed boy a hug and said, "Thank you, Yusei. I really appreciate that you're doing this for me." Yusei smiled softly as they both sat down on the blanket.

Unbeknownst to the couple, there was two figures watching the boys enjoying the food. The mysterious figures quietly left to head on their separate ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I include part 2 to this?? I could just make it in case anyone wants it. If so, suggest ideas cuz this was out of nowhere. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

**Author's Note:**

> Note: *lets out a screech* Oh my god!!!!! That took me forever than I thought!! I hope you guys enjoyed this 😊 *faceplants on the floor*
> 
> Updated Note: This was the first oneshot I ever written. I can try taking in requests. That's all I needed to say. :3


End file.
